The Rules of Brotherhood
by x Kate Alone x
Summary: Fred's feeling confused when 'The Rules of Brotherhood' prevent him from being with the only girl he could ever love.
1. Jealous

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

Fred sat with his twin, Harry, and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room in front of the roaring fire. He had completely zoned out of their light hearted argument about quidditch teams due to what was distracting him across the common room.

His stomach lurched in intense jealousy as he watched his little brother's hands roam over Hermione's body. He fought against the will to run over to their private little sofa, rip Ron off her and take her there and then.

He clenched his fists as Ron brought his lips to Hermione's, crushing them with such force. He rubbed his hands down her back and grabbed her breast. Hermione jumped at his touch and pulled away quickly.

"Stop it, Ron," She snapped in a hushed voice.

"What's your problem?" Demanded Ron as he took her arm and attempted to pull him back towards her.

"I don't enjoy being groped in public, right in front of everyone!" She snapped, yanking her arm out of his grip, "And we've only been dating a couple of months."

Ron looked distinctly pissed off.

"Mione', we can go somewhere more private if everyone else killing your buzz," Murmured Ron against her ear.

"No Ron," She growled stepping even further away, "You're the only one killing my buzz. I hate your constant groping and grabbing. Just give me some space!"

She stormed up the stairs to her dorm as Ron sat back down on the sofa looking extremely grumpy.

Fred couldn't help but feel a little leap of joy after watching their argument. He knew he shouldn't feel so happy about it, but Hermione shouldn't be with Ron! He just knew it!

However he just couldn't bite back the fact that Ron was his brother, and stealing his girl would be completely against 'The Rules of Brotherhood'.

Then again Ron broke those rules when he went after Hermione, knowing full well how Fred felt about her.

But Ron did like her too. Had done for ages. In truth, he just got there first.

Screw that! He treats her like dirt. If she was with the right guy (being Fred of course) she'd be treated like a princess. Like she was the most important thing in the world.

Of course, she already was the most important thing in Fred's world.

"What a pile of shit," He mumbled to himself, wishing things weren't so complicated.

"See, Fred agrees with me!" Said Ginny, bringing Fred out of his trance.

"Huh?" He said stupidly.

"Fred agrees with me that the Chudley Cannons are going down this season," She said, grinning as Ron glared at Fred for taking Ginny's side.

"Uhh... yeah sure," Said Fred, deciding it would be easier to agree than argue with his fiery, little sister.

He slouched into the corner of the sofa, blocking out their words, and trying to get rid of all the feelings he had for Hermione.

He couldn't do that to Ron... even though he could be a twat.

But he still just couldn't.

...

The next morning, Fred woke up to find sunlight streaming across his bed. On opening his eyes, he found that the dormitory was empty.

Yawing widely, he rolled out of bed and pulled on his dressing gown. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table.

"Shit!" He groaned as the clock read 10:45.

He was late. Very late. And he had double potions first thing! Snape wasn't going to be happy.

He leapt into the bathroom, cursing his roommates for not waking him.

After getting ready in record breaking speed, he ran downstairs and into the common room.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," He moaned as he thought of the punishments Snape would give him, along with multiple point deductions from Gryffindor.

A small sob broke his crazed panic causing him to freeze on the spot, his robes still hanging off him and his hair in such a state that it would give Harry's messy hair a run for its money.

"Hermione?" He said, noticing the familiar head of brunette, curly hair over the top of one of the sofas.

She leapt up in shock and whipped round to face him.

"Fred!" She said, quickly brushing away her tears, "I thought everyone had already left."

She had clearly been sobbing her little heart out. Her eyes were bright and red, tears had left tracks down the side of her cheeks and her hair was messier than usually, as if she had being running her hands through it in her distress.

"I'm running a little late," Said Fred, at that moment no caring what punishments Snape might give him if he was even later, "What's happened? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Choked Hermione, holding back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, "We're late, we should go."

She went to pick up her bag and books but Fred beat her there.

"Oh no you don't," He said softly, taking her hand and leading her to sit back down with him.

She broke down again, crying uncontrollably and burying her head in her hands.

"Want to talk about it?" Said Fred as he pulled her towards him so she could lean on him, "I'm a good listener. I promise."

If it were possible, Hermione sobbed even harder. She put her head on his shoulder as he smoothed down her silky hair, resting his chin on the top of her head.

It was only after a few seconds of holding her that Fred realised what he was doing. He hastily removed the hand that was stroking her hair and straightened up a little.

"It's Ron," Hermione muttered, gaining some control of herself, "I just can't stand him sometimes! And I can't say that because he's my boyfriend. I'm meant to love him!"

"It's not your fault if you don't love him," Said Fred, his heart leaping as he heard that Ron was the source of her misery.

"I do though. I mean think I do. Well I don't know if I do," Hermione murmured into his shoulder, "It's just his constant one track mind. All he thinks about is kissing and... other things. You know..."

Fred went the famous Weasley red. He was outraged that Ron had caused her so much sadness, and extremely embarrassed that Hermione now seemed to be talking about her and Ron's love life.

"Hermione you don't have to do anything you don't want to with him," He said awkwardly, "Don't let him force you to do anything."

"I know, but he said that other girls would do it. That is was just being... _frigid_," She broke down again and tears ran thick and fast down her cheeks.

"Fred sat up straight and gently pulled up her chin so they were face to face.

Still cupping her chin he said, "That's bullshit. Just because you're not a slut, doesn't mean you're frigid."

Hermione looked straight into his eyes, only a few tears escaping.

"I just don't know what I'm doing. Sometimes he's such a sweet guy. Other times, he makes me feel like I'm not good enough for him, or that he doesn't want me."

"Don't say that," Said Fred fiercely, "If anything, _you're_ too good for _him_!"

This was the moment. This was the time where he told Hermione his feelings for her. He had to tell her to leave Ron for him. She deserved better than Ron, and he, himself, would be better for her.

Fred leaned towards her so her soft, full lips were only an inch from his. Her breathing quickened and her eyes widened.

"Hermione I-"

"We're going to be late," She said breathlessly.

She stood up quickly, grabbed her bag and rushed out of the common room, leaving Fred feeling rather confused.

...

"It's not fair," Said Fred grumpily to his twin as he jabbed his ferret with his wand in an attempt to transfigure it into a monkey.

"I agree completely" Said George who was also failing to transfigure his ferret, "But what in particular isn't fair?"

George sharply rapped his ferret on its head, causing it to keel over, "Crap – I think I killed it."

"Girls," Said Fred simply, prodding George's limp ferret.

"Ahhhh – I see," Said George as he sneakily swapped ferrets with Lee Jordan whilst his back was turned, "Would this by any chance be to do with Hermione?"

"What!" Spluttered Fred dropping his wand in surprise, causing it to shoot sparks at his ferret, "I – I don't know what you're talking about."

"Give over Fred," Said George, eyeing Fred's ferret which was swelling rapidly as a result of the sparks, "I'm your twin; I know you better than you do!"

Fred was still in a state of shock, "This has nothing to do with Hermione," He lied.

"You should probably know that your left eyebrow twitches when you lie," Laughed George, as he watched the ferret swell even more.

Fred quickly clamped his hand over his eyebrow as his ferret flew of the desk and whooshed around the room making the sound of a deflating balloon.

"So what if it is." Muttered Fred, his eyes following the flying Ferret as it make loops around the class room, weaving in between heads.

"Well," Said George thoughtfully, "Apart from the fact that she's been you're brother's and Harry's (who is practically family) best friend since their first year, and the fact that she's currently your little brothers girlfriend, and the fact that she's so close she's practically family I see no issue."

"I'm not planning on doing anything!" Snapped Fred, "I just... I think she can do better than Ron."

"Although ickle Ronniekins is our dearest brother," Said George, "I have to agree he's been a bit of a prat."

"Like I said," Muttered Fred, "I'm not planning on doing anything about it."

"Oh Fred," Said George as the ferret plonked swiftly back on the desk, looking distinctly dishevelled, "You may not plan it, but things will happen."

"Oh and you're so wise about all of this are you?" Said Fred sarcastically, "I suppose you're this epic love machine right?"

"Oh course," Said George simply, "What I'm saying is the fact that your already so besotted with her – yes you are, don't argue – means that you aren't going to be able to stand seeing her with Ron for much longer. You, brother dear, are about the break rule number one of 'The Rules of Brotherhood'."

Fred gaped at his twin, not quite knowing what had hit him. Was George in favour of him going after Hermione of not?

"Best of luck mate," Murmured George, slapping him of the back as he gathered his books and left the room.

I guess that answered his question.

"HEY!" Yelled Lee making him jump violently, "Who killed my ferret!"

...

Author's Notes: I hope you liked it! I'll be putting more up soon if this is a hit. Trust me, things will get better. By the way when I was reading through this I noticed the part with the ferret could sound very dirty if you replaced the word ferret with... another word XD Oh me and my immature mind =P Please read and review!


	2. Embarrassed

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

"Honestly," Said Ron, gesturing towards Harry and Ginny who were kissing each other passionately at the other end of the table, as he shovelled shepherd's pie into his mouth at an alarming rate, "Those two are sickening."

Hermione flinched as she got sprayed with potato.

"How?" She snapped, grabbing a napkin "You said you were fine with them dating."

"Yeah, but I didn't say they could go about romping in public."

Ron shovelled yet more food into his already full mouth, as Hermione looked on in mild disgust.

"They're hardly romping Ron! They're just kissing."

"It's still disgusting," Mumbled Ron.

Fred and George then appeared and sat down either side of Ron.

"Says you!" Said George, smirking, "You're way worse than those two! Always trying to grope Hermione when clearly she doesn't want to be groped."

Hermione blushed and looked away. Fred was also looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Well that's a completely different situation," Mumbled Ron as his ears turned bright red, "I'm a year older than Ginny."

"You're not a year older than Harry," Pointed out Fred.

"Oh shut up all of you," He snapped, "It's different so just shut up."

And with that, he grabbed his back and rushed out of the great hall, making sure to knock into Harry and Ginny on the way out in an attempt to break their kiss.

"Well that was rude," Said George, smiling as he watched Ron leave, "It must be really annoying though."

"What must be?" Asked Hermione, only just returning to her normal colour.

"Being groped all the time. You must hate it right?" Continued George.

"I... erm... Well... It can be a little..."

George raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm going to be late, bye."

She hastily ran out of the hall.

"You're welcome bro," Said George, helping himself to some dinner, "No need to thank me."

"For what!" Said Fred incredulously, "That was incredibly embarrassing! Why the heck would I be thanking you!"

"Because Fred," He said as he began shovelling food in a similar fashion to Ron, "We now know that she doesn't enjoy being groped by Ron."

"Well that was already freaking obvious!" Sais Fred in an angry voice.

"Yes but now she's admitted her feelings, we have actual proof that she isn't happy with Ron."

"That makes no sense George," Said Fred, feeling more frustrated by the minute, "First, I don't thinking mumbling counts as admitting your feelings and second, just because she doesn't like the groping doesn't mean she actually wants the break up with him."

But George wasn't listening in the slightest. He was chatting animatedly with Katie Bell.

Typical...

...

Fred sat down with George, Harry and Ginny beside the fire in the common room. It was very late, and the rest of Gryffindor were in bed.

The four of them were immersed in a conversation about quidditch, homework and all the usual things that kept them talking late into the night.

Fred's mind still kept wondering about Hermione. Was George right? Did all this really mean that she wanted to leave Ron?

Ginny, who was sitting on Harry's lap, threw a book at Fred's head.

"Fred!" She said loudly, "You've been spaced out for the past five minutes. What's up?"

"Uhh... nothing," Mumbled Fred, "I need to have a shower before bed. Night."

He made to get up out of his comfy armchair before Harry stopped him.

"The boys showers are out of order," He said, "I think Peeves clogged up all the pipes with mashed potatoes again."

"Great," Muttered Fred, "I'll have to go all the way down to the quidditch changing rooms."

"No need," Piped up Ginny, "Just use the girl's showers."

"What!" Said Fred, George and Harry in disbelief.

"Well it's nearly 2.00am!" Said Ginny as the boys all stared at her as if she were crazy, "They'll be empty and all of the girls are asleep."

"I can't go into the girl's bathrooms!" Fred said, still staring at his crazy sister, "It's for girls!"

"Well duh," Said Ginny, "I know it's for girls. You can either use them or go stinky. It's your choice."

"Fine," Mumbled Fred, "You'd better hope that nobody walks in on me."

He then made his way to the girl's bathrooms, trying to ignore the feeling that he was breaking the rules.

He Came to the door marked, 'Girl's Bathroom' and pushed it open. He jaw dropped.

The girl's bathroom was so much nicer than the boy's bathroom!

The walls were covered by giant mirrors that had a charm to repel steam. A giant claw footed bath tub, the length of the room was placed at the far end, surrounded by hundreds of taps. A large, round sink stood by the equally large toilet, both were at least double the size of normal ones, and yet neither looked out of proportion.

But the most magnificent feature of the bathroom was the shower. It was a huge walk in shower room, the size of a small bedroom.

A huge archway led to the room that was covered in full length mirrors, and had soft light illuminating it in spot lights on the ceiling. Water seemed to fall from all directions at once and tiny rainbows danced across the mirrors where the light was refracted in the falling water.

The room was already filled with hot water and steam. Fred supposed it was charmed to come on when somebody entered the bathroom.

He began to undress, leaving his clothes hanging over the bathtub, and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He headed for the archway and into the bathroom, and the steam hit him like a wall.

He was just about to remove his towel when a shrill scream met his ears.

"FRED!" Screamed the voice as a figure emerged from the steam.

Fred's jaw dropped. It was Hermione.

She was standing in the water, her hair falling about her shoulders in wet curls. She was bright red and was desperately trying to cover herself with her hands.

Fred's mouth opened and closed like a fish, but no words came out.

Hermione made to run for the door but slipped on the wet floor, falling backwards and hitting her head on the mirror.

Fred rushed to her side pulling her up. Their bodies were now close as he supported Hermione's weight in his arms.

"Crap!" He stuttered, "Are you alright?"

"Yes! But get away from me Fred!"

Without thinking, Fred whipped off his towel and threw it to her, thinking only of saving her dignity.

She grabbed it and wrapped it tightly around herself, then suddenly screamed again.

Fred looked down and saw what Hermione was screaming about. He let out a yell and leapt out of the shower room to grab his trousers.

After pulling them on, he turned to see Hermione standing in the archway. He threw her his shirt.

She mumbled a quick thanks and pulled it on as he turned away.

"Is your head okay?" Mumbled Fred once she was wearing his shirt.

It was too big for her, and so it was long enough to cover her up, but short enough to show off her long, smooth legs. Fred gulped, and tried not to stare.

"I'm fine," She said, clearly still angry at him.

Neither of them quite knew what to say.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, "It's nearly 2.00am."

"I was in my dorm doing homework and lost track of time," She muttered, "What are _you_ doing in here. This is the _girls_ bathroom! Why can't you use your own?"

"Ermm... Peeves... mashed potato... Ginny said... Empty..."

Fred gave up on attempting to talk and decided to spare what was left of his dignity. He left without another word, horrified by what had just happened.

He quickly made his way back into the common room and was about to head to his dormitory when loud voices met his ears.

"Bloody hell!" Exclaimed Harry, Ginny and George who were all still sitting by the fire.

"Where's your shirt!" Said Ginny, suppressing a desire to laugh.

Fred still was unable to talk. He went and sat back down in the empty armchair and glared at Ginny.

"I hate you Weasley," He said when he had regained the power of speech, "You said it would be empty."

Ginny gasped and Harry and George fell about laughing.

"Oh my god!" She said in horror, "Who...?"

"I don't want to talk about it," He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Ginny giggled nervously and let out a fake yawn.

"Ermm... I'm going to bed," She said, clearly anxious to avoid Fred before he came to his senses and got angry, "Night."

She got off Harry's lap, taking Harry's hand and leading him away with her.

"Hang on a minute," Said George, narrowing his eyes, "Where's Harry going?"

"Bed," Said Ginny simply, showing no signs of embarrassment.

"Harry's dorms are the other way," George said, getting up and separating the two of them.

"George we're old enough you know!"

"Oh no you're not! You're only in your fifth year!"

Ginny was getting angrier by the second and tightened her grip on Harry's hand.

"You can't tell us what to do George," She said, her eyes narrowed.

"I know I can't," Said George, taking a step closer, "But if I write to mum, she can."

Ginny scowled but let go of Harry's hand. She had admitted defeat, but made a show of kissing Harry goodnight before stomping upstairs.

Harry grinned sheepishly, but went up to his own dorms.

George sat down triumphantly and turned to his twins.

"So," He said, "It was Hermione wasn't it."

It was more of a statement than a question.

Fred merely nodded.

"Well?" Said George, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously, "Was she 'damn fine' or 'eew nasty'."

Fred looked at his twin and smiled nervously.

"Daaamn," He said simply.

...

Author's Notes: Well I'm sorry it's a bit of a short chapter. I'll try and update tonight again. Please read and review. It makes me happy!


	3. Confused

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

Fred lay in bed, wide awake as the morning sunlight slowly began to illuminate the dormitory.

He still couldn't fall asleep. His mind was stuck on Hermione.

He had gotten over the original shock of bumping into the girl who dream stalked him, but now he just couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she had looked.

Her dark hair all curly and wet. Her soft, fair skin all smooth with occasional freckles dotted about. Her slender, yet curvy body that she was so desperately trying to cover up.

"Stop it," Fred muttered to himself out loud.

He had to stop thinking about it. He felt like he was invading her privacy. Guilt washed over him as he unwillingly attempted to remove the image of a naked Hermione from his mind.

It was only 6.00am, but he decided to distract himself by going for an early morning walk in the grounds.

...

Morning dew covered the grass; making is sparkle in the early rays of sunshine.

He slowly walked over to the lake, where he saw a solitary figure staring across the water.

His heart gave an unpleasant lurch as he recognised who it was. He could tell by the bushy, brown hair and the usual stack of books under her arm. Hermione.

He considered turning around and legging it back up to the castle to avoid the awkwardness. She might be upset, or angry with him after last night.

Taking a deep breath, Fred decided that the only way to fix this would be to talk to her and apologise.

"You're up early," He said, hoping she wouldn't turn around and punch him in the face.

Hermione gasped in surprise, whipped around to see who had spoken and stumbled backwards into the lake.

"Shit!" Fred shouted as she sank under water.

Panic swept over him and he immediately jumped in after her. The freezing cold water hit him, making it hard to swim. He took a deep breath and ducked under the water. After a split seconds searching, he saw her tangled in some weeks a few metres away.

He quickly swam up to the surface, took another gulp of air and swam as fast as he could towards her.

Knowing she would have no oxygen left at this point, he brought her lips to hers, giving her his oxygen.

He yanked her legs free of the weeds and dragged her to the surface or the lake.

Spluttering and gasping for air, he pushed her onto the grass and pushed his sopping hair out of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," He said quickly, "I didn't mean... I only wanted to talk... I'm sorry!"

Hermione coughed and spat out some water.

"You just saved my life," She said softly, gazing at Fred.

"You wouldn't have needed saving if I'd just buggered off and left you alone."

"True," Said Hermione, smiling a little, "But thank you anyway."

Fred grinned, part of him a little pleased that Hermione didn't appear to be angry.

"Ummm... about last night," Fred began, but Hermione cut him off.

She had grabbed the front of his robes and had pulled him into a lip crushing kiss.

All of his senses were screaming at him to stop. His thoughts were battling against each other as alarm bells rang throughout his head.

"It's your brother's girlfriend!" The good half of his conscious screamed at him.

"_She started it," _Argued back the evil half of his conscious.

"Then you should end it!" He internally shouted.

"_But I don't want to," _He whispered back.

"But I'm breaking rule number one!" Bellowed the voice that was weakening with every movement of Hermione's lips.

"_But she's such a good kisser," _Said the half of him that was desperate for Hermione, no matter what the consequences were.

Fred finally admitted defeat, gave into his desires and began to kiss her back.

He ignored the panicked voice in his head that was telling him to stop and pulled her waist so they were touching.

Hermione's hands moved up to Fred's fiery hair, pulling at it ever so slightly. Fred held back the moans that were threatening to escape from his lips in an attempt to hide the way she was currently making his stomach jump in summersaults and his knees feel jelly.

All of a sudden Hermione slipped on the wet grass, falling backwards onto the ground. As she fell, she had grabbed Fred's neck causing him to fall down on top of her.

The pair suddenly came to their senses.

"Sorry," They both gasped at the same time.

"No it was me," Mumbled Hermione.

"No, it's not your fault," Muttered Fred.

There was an awkward silence, filled only by the singing of the birds and the occasional squelching of the squid.

"Fred," Said Hermione, "You're crushing me."

Fred, who had almost forgotten he was on top of Hermione, quickly rolled of her, stood up and offered her his hand.

She took it and stood up to face him.

"I don't know what just happened," Muttered Hermione, sounding very confused.

Fred glanced at her and noticed to his horror that her beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears.

"It doesn't matter Hermione," He said soothingly, "It was just a heat of the moment thing. It doesn't mean anything."

Hermione looked up at him, for he was at least a head taller than she was.

"You're right," She said, brushing away the tears that had spilled, "It didn't mean anything."

Fred's heart sank like a stone as soon as she spoke those words. He should have known that it was just the adrenaline fuelling the kiss.

"You must be freezing," He said, trying to hide the sadness that was overwhelming him, "Let's get you inside and out of those clothes."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing at her lips. Fred turned beet red.

"I mean... ummm... I mean you can get you out of your clothes... not me obviously... I didn't mean..."

Hermione shook her head and muttered something that sounded very much like 'boys' before walking back up to the castle, a rather embarrassed and confused Fred at her side.

...

"Bloody hell," Exclaimed George as Fred had explained the situation during their morning charms lesson, "You sure know how to make things awkward, don't you Fred."

"Why are girls so confusing," Replied Fred, "Kill. Me. Now."

"No no no no no," Said George, grinning his mischievous grin, "This is good."

Fred stared at his brother as if he were insane.

"How the hell can this possibly good?" He said loudly before dropping his voice so that only George could hear him, "Not only did I walk in on her in the shower, see her naked and then expose myself to her, but I then proceeded to scare her into falling into the lake and make her cry after she kissed me. Tell me George, does that sound good to you?"

"Well maybe not all the other stuff," Said George, laughing at his brothers misfortune, "But the part about her kissing you is good news."

"She said it didn't mean anything," Said Fred quietly, "It was just the adrenaline and stuff."

"Oh come off it Fred. Girls don't just randomly snog a bloke for no particular reason. You just have to do it again, to prove to her that she should be with you."

"I think we're forgetting Ron in all of this," Said Fred, "I feel pretty bad about going after his girlfriend behind his back."

"Look, Ron doesn't love her the way you do – you do love her, don't argue – and he'll get over it. It's harsh, but there are plenty other girls out there. He won't have a problem finding a better match than Hermione."

"I suppose," Sighed Fred, still feeling a little uneasy.

"Right, here's the plan."

George then delved into a detailed plan of what Fred was to do in order to prove to Hermione what she meant to him.

An hour and a detention later (Professor Flitwick noticed their lack of work and had no choice but to assign punishments) the plan was sorted.

"Good luck," said George as he and Fred parted ways just before lunch.

Fred took a deep breath and set off towards the Transfiguration department, where he knew Hermione's last lesson was.

...

As he turned a corner and headed towards Professor McGonagall's classroom, he heard the chatter of a crowd of students coming up the corridor.

Knowing this must be Hermione's class he dived into the closest broom cupboard.

He listened intently until most of the noise died out, and only a single set out footsteps could be heard.

He knew this must be Hermione, because she was always the last one to leave a classroom. Usually it was due to the fact that she was always the last one to finish working (she generally wrote about twice as much as everyone else), or that she wanted to stay behind and ask more questions, or because of the excessive amount of books that always weighted her down.

Fred waited until the precise moment that she was outside the cupboard before springing it open and grabbing her. Her books flew in all directions and she let out a high pitched, surprised squeak.

Fred dragged her inside the broom cupboard and bolted the door.

Hermione looked terrified and opened her mouth to shout when Fred covered it with his hand.

"Just be quiet and listen for a minute," He said in a rushed voice, "You need to hear this."

He took a deep breath, swallowed his nerves and looked into Hermione's deep, brown eyes.

"Right," He began, "Basically I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about what's been happening recently. I'm sorry about the whole shower incident. I wish I could take it all back and just rewind. Not because you didn't look good, not that I was looking..."

Fred paused, holding back the blush that was creeping across his face. His hand was still against Hermione's mouth, and she made no move to fight him off.

"And I'm sorry about making you fall in the lake. I just wanted to talk to you, and have a conversation that didn't end in me wanting to die of embarrassment. I'm sorry that I kissed you. It was like taking advantage of you. You were scared and I shouldn't have done that..."

He paused again and bit his lip, his heart pounding against his chest.

"Every time I see you, I manage to mess something up or make a fool of myself. You make me stutter and shake and generally act like a complete prat. What I'm trying to say is..."

He closed his eyes, hardly daring to say what he was about to.

"I love you."

Only Hermione's eyes were visible above Fred's hand, and they were as round as dinner plates. He quickly took his hand away and waited for her to say something. Her mouth was slightly open and she was wearing an expression of such shock. Fred felt panicked by the silence and began to babble.

"I mean it's not like anything can happen. I know that you're with Ron. I know it's against 'The Rules' and that you probably think I'm a complete nutter. Ron's a good guy... even though he can act like a bit of a dick sometimes. But he's still good and he's my brother. It's just that George said I had to tell you and that if I had the element of surprise you might listen. But now I feel like a bit of a jerk for ambushing you and shoving you in a cupboard. Ermm... say something?"

Hermione closed her mouth a blinked a few times.

"I'm a little confused," She said, looking at her feet.

"You're not the only one," Said Fred, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"But Ron..."

"I know," Muttered Fred, "I know I'm being stupid. I know he's my brother but I just know that he's not right for you."

"Then who is?" Hermione whispered, taking Fred's hand.

"I am," He whispered back, closing the distance between them.

...

Authors Notes: I'm not going to lie – I didn't love this chapter for some reason. But don't worry, I promise things will get better soon! Please read and review!


	4. Guilty

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

The clock on Fred's bedside table read 2.35am. He groaned and rolled over. Sleep clearly wasn't happening so he sat up and switched on his lamp. The dim glow illuminated the sleeping faces of his roommates.

He'd been lying awake ever since he'd crept back into the common room late that night.

A quick grin flashed across his face as he recalled the reasons for him being so late back...

His chat with Hermione in the broom cupboard had gone better than he could ever have imagined.

After confessing everything, she had not only told him she felt exactly the same way, but had leapt on him there and then, keeping them rather busy for the next few hours.

After emerging from the cupboard looking rather dishevelled and embarrassed, they had decided they couldn't bear to go back to the common room and face everyone. Hermione suggested they go for a short walk in the grounds and sit by the lake.

Their short walk turned into a rather long one. They both ran at top speed back to the empty common room and sneaked into their dorms after realising it was almost midnight.

And now, Fred lay in his bed, feeling a mixture of pleasure and guilt and sleep refused to take him.

He could hardly bear the thought of what Ron would say if he found out. Of course, this couldn't go on behind Ron's back. He knew it couldn't.

But he couldn't help remembering how her soft skin felt against his, her moving hands on his body, her hot breath mixing with his.

They had to get a hold of reality when they realised how easy they could get carried away with each other. Fred wasn't willing to let that happen. Not while Ron was still in the picture. Not yet.

It had to end and he knew... but it had only just begun.

...

The next morning was difficult.

Fred had been avoiding George all morning, and rushed off to breakfast before he had a chance to question him. He couldn't talk to even George about it yet. He felt too guilty... and a part of him wanted to keep it as his and Hermione's little secret.

Breakfast was incredibly awkward. He and Hermione could barely make eye contact, and when they did they both blushed and busied themselves with their breakfast. It didn't help matters that Ron, George, Harry and Ginny were all at the table.

He hoped to God that none of them noticed the electricity buzzing between him and Hermione.

"You're a bit quiet Hermione," Said Ron, turning to his girlfriend and she stirred her untouched porridge with a spoon.

"Hmm?" Said Hermione, clearly coming out of a deep daydream, "Oh! Just thinking about... erm... homework."

Ron, who had been looking a little worried, relaxed immediately and continued eating.

"No changed there then," He said, throwing her a crooked smile.

Only Fred noticed the way she winced in guilt as he showed how much he cared.

Fred cringed as he felt it burn in his stomach too.

...

"Coming out to play quidditch guys?" Called George to Fred and Ron who were sitting in the common room finishing homework, "Ginny and Harry are coming out too."

"Can't, got tonnes of potions homework to do," Sighed Ron, glancing wistfully at their brooms, "Maybe later."

"Fred?" Said George hopefully, "You coming?"

"Not right now thanks," Said Fred quietly. He didn't feel in the mood for playing quidditch right now. Not while guilt was eating him from the inside out.

"Come on!" Said Harry as he came running down the stairs, clutching his broom, "If you play, I'll let you have a go on my Firebolt."

Fred slammed closed his books and grinned.

"Well if you insist!" He said, running upstairs to change.

...

Fred, George, Harry and Ginny all made their way out to the quidditch pitch, the cold wind making their faces numb almost immediately.

Fred kicked off the ground, soaring fast than all the other as Harry had agreed to swap brooms for a while.

As the wind whooshed over him, he left the guilt that had been weighing him down all day on the ground below.

He sped twice around the pitch before George called him over.

"Stop showing of Fred! Me and Harry against you and Ginny."

He knew that he and Ginny would absolutely thrash the others. Not did Ginny and him make a great team, but Harry would probably let Ginny win anyway.

He grinned to himself and sped down to join the others.

...

An hour later and they were all feeling tired and a little irritably due to the intense cold that was chilling them to the bone.

"For god's sake Harry!" Yelled George for the fourth time, "Stop passing to Fred! He's not on your team!"

"It's not my fault you two are identical!" Harry shouted back, "How am I meant to tell you apart!"

"Stop shouting!" Ginny bellowed, making everyone stop flying and fall silent, "Let's call it a day and go inside before we all fall out."

"Whatever," Grumbled George as he dived to the ground a headed towards the castle.

Harry and Ginny both sped to the ground and followed George.

However Fred was enjoying using Harry's Firebolt far too much to go inside just yet.

He zoomed around the pith, flying through the hoops and looping around in circles.

He paused as a deafening crash of thunder echoed across the grounds, followed by a blinding flash of lightning. The next second, what fell like a whole bucket of water drenched him.

Rain pelted down, making his broom handle slippy. He knew that if he didn't land soon he would either slide off or get struck by lightning.

As he swerved downwards he saw the small figure of somebody beckoning him down. Hermione. What was she doing out in the pouring rain?

Mud spattered his and her robes as he landed in the muddy grass.

He could see that she was shivering, and was clearly as drenched as he was.

She was shaking from head to toe as Fred walked towards her. He noticed that she was clutching a rose tightly in her hand.

"What are you doing out here?" He said, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

To his surprise, she shrank away as if his touch had scolded her. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"What's with the rose?" He asked, trying to cover the awkward silence that surrounded them, "For me?"

Grinning he held out his hand for the rose but slowly dropped it as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

The grin slid off his face as he rushed to hold her. He took her in his arms but yet again she flinched and jumped backwards.

"Hermione! What's going on?"

Still she didn't speak. Tears splashed down her already rain drenched skin.

In reply, all she did was open the hand that held the rose and showed it to Fred.

The hand was covered in droplets of blood where she had held on so tightly that the thorns pierced her skin.

"It's from Ron," She said quietly, dropping the rose on the floor.

Understanding flooded through Fred's body as he realised why she was so distressed.

"I can't do this anymore Fred," She sobbed, tears and blood dripping to the floor, "He's been so sweet to me and he doesn't deserve this."

Fred simply didn't know what to do.

Should he beg her to choose him over Ron? No, he couldn't ask her to do something like that.

Should he let her go? No, he loved her too much and he knew they were perfect together.

He took a hold of the sleeves of his robes and ripped a strip of.

Taking Hermione's bloody hand, he tenderly wrapped it up.

Still holding her injured hand, he said, "I knew it couldn't last forever. Ron's my brother and I'm a horrible person for even letting this start."

Hermione let out a choked sob. Fred let go of her hand a pushed a strand of wet hair off her face. He bent a picked up the mangled, muddy rose off the grass and handed it to her.

"But when you and Ron realise that you're both too different, I'll be waiting. Always waiting for you."

He kissed her softly on her trembling lips for the last time, and turned to walk away, trying to hide the fact that his world was just ripped at the seams.

"It's over," She whispered, but her words couldn't be heard over the raging storm.

She waited until Fred had disappeared out of sight before collapsing to the ground, her despair taking over.

...

The common room was quiet that night.

Fred had gone to bed early, so George had nobody to create the usual mayhem with.

Hermione was refusing to talk, and only sat next to Ron, her eyes red and puffy.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in opposite sides of the common room. They had argued after playing quidditch and both were refusing to apologise.

It was left to Ron to make forced conversation.

"Erm... I heard the Chudley Cannons got whipped in their last match."

"Well we all knew that was coming," Snapped Ginny, clearly not in the mood to talk about quidditch.

"Oh, of course," Snarled Harry in a sarcastic voice, "Because everything _Ginny_ says is _always_ right."

"Oh for God's sake Harry!" Shouted Ginny across the room, "You're just sulking because you know I'm right!"

"Why are you so stubborn?" Harry roared, standing up.

"Why are you so childish?" Ginny bellowed, also standing up.

"Will both of you shut up!" Shouted George, leaping up from his chair and turning on Harry, "Harry, stop being a bastard to my sister," He then turned to Ginny, "Ginny, stop being a bitch to my Harry!"

They both cried out in protest but George simply gave them such evils that they both grabbed their bags, walked straight past each other with their noses in the air, and went up to bed.

"What are they arguing about anyway?" Asked Ron, shocked by their sudden outbursts.

"No idea," Said George, settling back down into his chair.

Ron shrugged and turned to face Hermione who was still staring into the fire, not saying a word.

"So... Mum's invited you and Harry to join us all at the Burrow this Christmas," He said in an attempt to cheer her up "That'll be great, right?"

Hermione jumped up and ran sobbing to her dormitory. The thought of being in the same house as Fred was unbearable.

"What the bloody hell is up with her?" Said Ron incredulously.

George shifted uncomfortably in his chair, avoiding eye contact with Ron.

Ron narrowed his eyes, "George, is there something you not telling me?"

"No!" George replied, his voice rushed and a little higher than usual.

Ron raised his eyebrows and folded his arms. George bit his lip and looked up.

"Right," Ron said firmly, "Explain. Now"

...

Author's Notes: Well that was depressing! Well please read and review and I'll make sure the next Chapter is up by Saturday!


	5. Relieved

I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

"I want an essay on the difficulties of human transfiguration in for Monday, "Said Professor McGonagall in her strict, cross voice, "Dismissed."

The class piled out into the corridor after an hour of extremely confusing transfiguration.

"Well that was a bloody waste of time," Muttered Ron as he, Harry and Hermione headed towards the Great Hall for dinner, "I didn't learn a thing! What the hell was she on about?"

"Pfffft don't ask me!" Replied Harry, shrugging his shoulders, "I didn't have a clue."

"Hermione?" Said Ron, turning to her, "I'm guessing you've got all the notes we can copy later, right?"

"Huh?" Said Hermione, jumping slightly, "Oh... erm... no I didn't get it either."

Harry and Ron froze in their tracks. Hermione stopped walking and turned around to face them. They were both wearing similar expressions of confusion and concern.

"Did I just hear that?" Whispered Ron.

"I think you did, "Replied Harry in slight awe.

"Hermione Granger didn't understand something?"

"I think that's what she said," Murmured Harry.

They both rushed to her, Ron supporting her as though expecting her to faint, and Harry feeling her forehead, checking for a temperature.

"Quickly, we need to get her to Madam Pomfrey," Said Harry, "This is serious!"

"Oh for goodness sakes you two," Snapped Hermione, batting them away, "I was just a little... distracted."

"Calm down Hermione, we were only joking," Said Ron, taking her hand in his.

Hermione pulled away and rushed into the Great Hall without looking back.

"I'm fed up of her acting so weird!" Muttered Harry crossly, "What the hell is wrong with her."

"I think I might have an idea," Said Ron grimly, "Can you go and tell Fred and Hermione to meet me in the common room,"

Harry nodded and quickly went to find Fred and Hermione.

...

Ron fidgeted in his arm chair. For some reason he was wracked with nerves – though he knew he had no reason too.

He stared into the crackling fire that filled the common room with a warm glow. It was empty as everyone was down at dinner.

The portrait hole suddenly opened to reveal the figures of Hermione and Fred. Both were looking extremely nervous.

Ron gestured for them to sit by him.

"Hey Ron," Said Fred in a false, cheery voice, "What's up bro?"

Hermione remained silent and serious and Fred plastered a ridiculous, fake grin on his face.

"So," Began Ron, "Is there anything you guys want to tell me?"

"What? No! Of course not! Why do you ask? Everything's fine! Normal! No change!" Fred's voice was rather high pitched and very rushed.

"Are you sure?" Said Ron, raising an eyebrow.

The fake grin slid off Fred's face and he put his head in his hands. Hermione burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Ron!" She sobbed hysterically, "It wasn't meant to happen! I didn't want to hurt you and I'm so sorry! It's my entire fault!"

She buried her head in her arms, sobs shaking her entire body.

"No it's not," Muttered Fred calmly, "It's mine. I crossed the line. I broke 'The Rules' and I'm so sorry. You're my brother and I'll never be able to make this up to you."

"Yeah you will," Said Ron quietly, "You can make it up to me by making her happy."

Fred and Hermione glanced at each other and then at Ron.

"You two should be together," He said reluctantly, "It's obvious that Hermione and I aren't right for each other, but if I can't make her happy then I want you to."

"Ron-" Began Hermione, tears sliding down her face.

"I'm serious Hermione. I want you to be happy – both of you. And I know that you're better with Fred than with me."

Neither Fred nor Hermione were quite sure what to say. When they realised that Ron had found out what had been going on, they weren't sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn't this. They both felt oddly relieved that he wasn't going absolutely ape, however his calmness was almost unnerving.

"Just promise me one thing Hermione," Said Ron.

"Anything," She whispered.

"Promise me to not feel guilty and to be happy. I think we both knew we wouldn't last forever."

Hermione nodded, holding back more tears.

"And you promise me something too Fred."

"Of course," Said Fred in a hoarse voice.

"Treat her like the princess she is,"

Fred nodded, and took Hermione's hand.

...

The next few days were incredibly awkward for Fred and Hermione. Surprisingly, Ron was taking everything very well.

Fred and Hermione still felt relieved that Ron had been so calm through this. It was also a relief to have the guilt that had been weighing them down taken away. However things still were a little odd.

They were perfectly fine whenever Ron wasn't around, holding hands, kissing and generally acting like a normal couple. But when Ron showed up, they felt compelled to act as though nothing was happening.

Ron was feeling rather fed up of it.

He walked up to Fred who had his arm wrapped around Hermione, kissing her tenderly. They sprung apart the moment they saw him.

"Jesus you guys!" Said Ron grinning, "You know I didn't give her up for you two not to act like you're a couple. Just because I'm around doesn't mean you kind be together!"

Both of them blushed deeply.

"It's just a little weird, "Said Fred, avoiding eye contact.

"You find kissing in front of me weird?" Said Ron, "Oh well that can easily be fixed!"

He turned around, grabbed Parvatie Patil by the waist and pulled her towards him away from Lavender, whom she had been chatting to.

To everyone's utmost surprise he kissed her hard on the lips.

Parvatie was in utter shock and pulled away, slapping him hard across the face. She began to walk back to Lavender before having second thoughts, writing her number on a piece of parchment and thrusting it in Ron's hand.

"Call me?" She said, letting out a high pitched giggle.

As she and Lavender rushed off, laughing and chatting, Ron turned back to find Hermione and Fred staring at him with flabbergasted expressions on their faces.

"And that people, is the way a Weasley pulls," Ron grinned broadly, "Take notes Fred!"

And with that, he walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories to find Harry.

"Well that was... interesting," Mumbled Hermione quietly.

They turned to each other and burst out laughing.

...

I am so so so so so so so sorry that I didn't update on Saturday like I said I would. I've been going through some troubles at home but I'm sorry for keeping ya'll waiting! I promise to update again tomorrow for all of you lovely people! It's Christmas at the Burrow next! Also I'm sorry this was a little short. Please read and review!


	6. Happy

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

Things had become considerably less awkward between Hermione, Fred and Ron. For the first time in weeks, everybody just seemed... happy. In fact Ron seemed almost happier than the rest of them – a fact that had left Hermione feeling rather disgruntled.

"I mean, he could at least pretend that he was upset to break up!" Said Hermione crossly, as she frantically helped Fred and George pack.

The Hogwarts express would be taking them all to the Burrow for Christmas in just one hour. Hermione, who was already packed and ready, had panicked when she had entered Fred's dormitory to find that both him and George hadn't even begun to pack their trunks. She was now rushing around their dormitory grabbing stray socks and throwing them into each trunk.

"Hermione, chill out!" Said George as wriggled out from under his bed, clutching several forgotten socks.

"Chill out? Chill out!" She said hysterically and she sat on Fred's trunk in a desperate attempt to close it, "How can I chill out knowing that our relationship clearly meant nothing to him?"

"To be fair you were the one that went off with Fred," Said George examining a sock that appeared to have grown mould.

Both Fred and Hermione froze in their attempts to shut the trunk, Fred with his hands pulling on the lock and Hermione still sitting on top of it.

"Take that back George," Said Fred menacingly.

"You know it's not like that," Muttered Hermione.

"Well give Ron a break then," George said defensively, "And take a look at it from his perspective!"

"Okay okay," Said Fred, continuing his battle with the trunk, "You win."

George nodded triumphantly and started picking bits of mould off the sock.

"For god's sake George!" Said Hermione in disgust as she vigorously jumped repeatedly on the trunk, "Throw that rank thing away and finish packing!"

And with one last jump, the trunk slammed closed and Fred leapt on the lock quickly turning the key to keep it shut.

Brushing a strand of curly hair out of her eyes she started towards George's trunk.

...

Half an hour later, both the twins were packed and ready to leave. Hermione and Fred had both managed to find an empty compartment and were quietly relaxing as the train sped across the country side.

As usual, Hermione had her nose buried in a book. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Fred had been staring at her for the past fifteen minutes.

When had she changed from being his little brother's geeky best friend, to this sexy, beautiful young woman? And more to the point, why on earth did she want to be with him?

He stared dreamily at her shiny, brunette curls that tumbled around her shoulder, her lightly tanned skin that look so soft and smooth, the cute spattering of freckles across her nose.

"What are you staring at?" Said Hermione suddenly, making Fred jump, "Is there something on my face?"

Fred blinked, coming out of his daze.

"No, I was just looking at you," He said, feeling a little embarrassed to be caught out, "You're beautiful you know."

Hermione put down her book, blushing.

"You're not so bad yourself," She said grinning at him.

"Why are you with me when you could be with almost any other guy in the school?" He blurted, wiping the grin off her face.

She sighed, getting up off her seat and coming to sit with him.

"Don't be ridiculous, "She murmured, taking his hand in his.

"Well it's true!" Fred said, looking away, "I know for a fact that Rodger Davies has a thing for you. And we all know that nearly every girl at Hogwarts loves him!"

"Not every girl," Said Hermione, cupping his face with her hand and pulling him to face her, "Rodger never really appealed to me. And anyway, I have a thing for red heads."

Red shot Hermione a crooked grin.

"Oh you do, do you?" He murmured, drawing closer to her.

He quickly pulled her towards him so she was sitting on his lap and brought his lips upon hers. Her hands travelled up his back and into his fiery hair. He pulled on her waist, desperate to be as close to her as possible. Their breathing came in sharp, rushed gasps as she clawed passionately at each other.

SLAM!  
The compartment door slid open and they immediately leapt off each other in shock.

Harry, Ginny, George and Ron all entered the compartment, dragging their trunks with them.

"God you guys!" Teased Harry as they all shoved their trunks in the luggage rack, "Get a room!"

"We did have a room until you entered it in case you hadn't noticed, "Muttered Fred, narrowing his eyes.

"Well get another room," Said George, settling himself between Hermione and Fred, not particularly caring that he had just interrupted a heated, passionate moment.

"Righto then," Said Fred, standing up grabbing Hermione's hand, "See you later."

"Moment's gone Fred," Hermione muttered, running a hand through her hair.

Fred sat down looking rather disappointed and shot evils at his friends and family.

"Fred we'll be there in a few hours!" Laughed Ginny, "I'm sure you can wait until this evening to make out!"

Hermione blushed crimson and Fred cleared his throat uncomfortably, looking purposefully out of the window.

"Well I'm glad that wasn't awkward or anything," Said Ron, grinning cheerfully.

...

A sudden jolt of the train awoke Hermione. She jumped violently and opened her eyes.

She glanced outside the window to find that darkness had fallen. Yawning, she straightened out and stretched her arms and legs. The compartment was empty, other than Fred who was lying on the seat opposite her.

She smiled as she noticed how young and sweet he looked while he slept. His fiery hair looked deep red in the darkness and his freckly skin looked smooth and soft.

She slid off her seat and onto her knees, leaning closer. Clearly he hadn't shaved that morning as a fine, red stubble was forming around his jaw.

She got up and sat down on the seat where he lay and leant forward so her face was just inches from her own.

Swinging her legs up so she was lying beside him, she nuzzled her face into his neck. The familiar scent of his cologne met her nose sending pleasurable shivers down her spine.

She brought her face up to his and gently rested her forehead against his, taking in every detail of his face. The way his nose was slightly too big, yet completely perfect. The way his hair was a little too long, meaning he always complained about it being in his eyes. Hermione always preferred it a little on the long side.

With a sudden urge she slipped her hand over his shoulder and softly brushed her lips against his. His eyes flickered open in surprise and his froze.

She pushed him onto his backs, leaning on top of him kissing him tenderly.

He brought his hands to her waist and began to kiss her back, his tongue brushing her bottom lips.

She let out a soft moan as the compartment door slammed open and the lights flickered on, interrupting them for the second time that day.

"Have you lot ever heard of knocking!" Said Hermione fiercely, pushing herself off Fred's chest, "You could at least-"

Hermione froze in the act of sitting up and looked from the Fred she was currently straddling, to the Fred standing in the doorway with Ginny, Ron and Harry.

"Fred?" She said in shock.

"Hermione?" Said Fred, clearly utterly confused.

"George?" Said Hermione is sudden realisation.

"GEORGE!" Bellowed the Fred in the doorway, lunging at the Fred who was still lying down on the seat looking immensely confused.

Harry leapt at Fred and rugby tackled him to the ground as Ron quickly grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back. Ginny immediately jumped on top of Fred's back, pinning him to the ground.

Hermione scrabbled off George's chest, horrified by what she had just done.

"Oh God!" She cried, rubbing her lips with her sleeves, trying to get rid of the taste of George – which by the way was surprisingly similar to Fred.

"What the ruddy hell were you thinking!" Said Fred in a choked voice as he struggled against the headlock that Ginny had him in.

"It was dark!" Hermione said desperately, "I thought he was you!"

"Not you!" Snarled Fred, "HIM!"

"I... I... I didn't realise what was going on!" Stuttered George.

"That girls the best kisser I know!" Growled Fred, still fighting off Harry, Ron and Ginny while Hermione stood in the corner looking horrified, "Don't give me that bullshit!"

"I was asleep!" Groaned George, "When some hot girl jumps you when you've just woke up, you don't have the sense to fight her off!"

At the words 'hot girl' Fred let out a guttural snarl and ripped away from Fred, Harry and Ginny, leaping on his twin.

Hermione instinctively jumped between Fred and George to prevent Fred from doing something he regretted later.

Unfortunately Fred only saw raging red as he brought back his fist at let lose at George with full force.

Hermione let out a pain filled scream and collapsed on the floor, clutching her face.

"Fred for crying out loud!" Shrieked Ginny in horror.

"Hermione!" Yelped Fred, "Hermione! Are you okay? Let me see!"

He dragged Hermione's shaking hands away from her face and let out a guilty gasp as he saw that her cheek was already swelling up and a small trickle of blood was running down her face.

"I'm so sorry," He choked, enveloping her in his arms.

"It's fine," Hermione muttered, holding back the tears that filled in her eyes from the pain, "Just stop fighting. It was my fault."

"Honestly Fred," Said George, clearly still in a state a shock, "I was still half asleep. And it's not my fault if the ladies just throw themselves at me!" He added grinning nervously.

"Don't push it," Muttered Fred over Hermione shoulder, "Come on Mione, we'll be there in a few minutes. Mum will be able to fix that up in a second."

Ron, Ginny and Harry all let out a few nervous laughs, trying to lighten the situation as Fred pulled Hermione out of the compartment.

"Well I'm glad that wasn't awkward or anything," Said Ron for the second time that day as he exhaled deeply.

...

Authors Notes: I'm so sorry for not updating. It's been my birthday weekend and I just don't know where the time has gone! Please don't give up on me! Your reviews REALLY keep me writing! I know I said it would be Christmas at the Burrow in this chapter but I just got carried away! It will be in the next one but I really need some ideas as to what gifts Hermione and Fred will give each other! Please read and review!


	7. Sexy

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

"How did you manage to do this again?" Asked Mrs Weasley, as she fussed over Hermione injury.

Everyone had arrived at the Burrow after the extremely hectic train journey. They were all relaxing in the living room whilst Mrs Weasley fixed up Hermione's face.

Fred instantly tensed up as Mrs Weasley asked the question and a wave of guilt spread through his body.

"Oh... Well you see... I tripped," Hermione stuttered.

"You tripped?" Repeated Mrs Weasley suspiciously, "It looks like it took more than a trip to do that much damage."

"Well yes... I tripped in to... erm... Ginny's foot," Hermione blushed deeply and ignored Ginny, who let out a snort that she cleverly disguised as a coughing fit.

"Hmmm... well anyway, you're all fixed up now dear," Smiled Mrs Weasley, patting her newly healed face.

Hermione murmured a quick thanks, and went to sit with Fred.

The whole 'Hermione-ditched-Ron-for-Fred' situation had been explained to Mrs Weasley very tactfully by Ginny. Although she had been very shocked, she had admitted that she realised Hermione and Ron weren't soul mates and wished them both the best of luck.

All in all, the Christmas holidays had got off to a good start, the tricky part would be preventing anymore drama from unfolding.

Well that doesn't sound too difficult... I think not...

...

"Good sausages Mum," Said Ron as he picked one up enthusiastically.

"Yeah, they look great," Said Fred and George simultaneously, in wistful voices.

"Wait for Bill and Fleur you greedy boys!" Said Mrs Weasley in a strict but loving voice, "They'll be down in a minute, I don't want everything to be gone by the time they sit down!"

It was Christmas Eve, and Bill and Fleur had arrived early that morning. Shortly after, Percy and Charlie had dropped in with the news that they would be able to stay for Christmas.

The kitchen table was heavily weighed down with large platters of sausages and huge pots of mashed potato and everyone's stomachs were growling impatiently.

"What's taking them so long?" Moaned Ginny, rubbing her empty stomach.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Ginny, go up and hurry them down won't you dear?" Said Mrs Weasley, eying the ceiling in mild concern for the strange banging.

Ginny scowled but slid off her seat and ran up stairs.

"Bloody hell I wish they'd hurry up!" Moaned Charlie, "I'm starving over here."

Bang. Bang. Bang. THUMP!

A blood curdling scream followed the thump that rattled the house, making them all jump out of their seats.

"Ginny!" Everyone shouted in fearful voices.

The whole house hold tore up the narrow stairs, terrified of what could have made Ginny scream so loudly.

Realisation made them reel back in horror as they reached Bill's room.

Everyone quickly turned away as they saw Fleur desperately trying to hide behind Bill, who was trying his best to cover himself with a cushion.

Both were stark naked.

"Awkwaaaard," Said Charlie in a cheery, sing-song voice.

"BILL!" Screeched Fleur as she frantically tried to cover herself, "Get zem out of ere!"

Bill, who was brighter red than Harry would have thought possible, rushed to the door, still clutching the cushion over his area and slammed it closed.

"Your Grandmother made that cushion," Said Mrs Weasley in a faint voice as the door swung shut.

"Erm... let's all go back downstairs and eat," Said Mr Weasley, pushing them all towards the staircase.

However the moment they sat down, the long, succulent sausages had lost all appeal.

...

Dinner had been an interesting affair that evening. Bill and Fleur had joined them at the table a few minutes later, both muttering apologies and avoiding eye contact with everyone.

After eating in complete silence, they had all settled down in front of the fire.

Fred and Hermione were sitting side in one armchair laughing and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen, arguing with Mr Weasley after he set the Christmas tree on fire. Unfortunately he had insisted on using electric muggle fairy lights, resulting in the plug exploding after George spilled his drink all over it. To George's delight, Mrs Weasley was placing full blame on her husband.

Bill, and Charlie was busy playing a violent game of chess, in which Charlie had already gained a bloody nose thanks to an over excited knight.

Fleur was sitting next to Percy, sulking after Bill had snapped at her for distracting him. Percy however seemed rather pleased at the seating arrangement and continued trying to be witty and funny in an attempt to impress her.

"For the last time," Said Ron loudly to Harry and Ginny, "Get a bloody room!"

Ginny unglued herself from Harry's lips and glared at Ron.

"Fine!" She said, pulling Harry off the sofa and heading towards the door, "We will!"

And with that she flounced out of the room, dragging her rather red and embarrassed boyfriend with her.

Ron nodded triumphantly and continued to watch Bill and Charlie's game of chess.

"You do realise what you've just done I hope?" Said Hermione to Ron.

"Yeah," Said Ron, grinning, "I just got one up on Ginny. That never happen!"

"Actually, you just sent you teenage sister up to her bedroom with your best friend," Said Hermione, holding back a smirk, "It doesn't take a genius to guess what's going on right now, Ron."

The Weasley brother all looked at her in horror.

"Ron you stupid git!" Growled Bill and he, Charlie and George leapt up sending the chess board flying.

Fred shoved Hermione off him, leaving her crumpled on the floor as they all fled upstairs.

Fleur and Hermione exchanged simply raised their eyebrows and rolled their exasperatedly.

Cried and shouts of outrage were heard from upstairs from all five boys, before an outraged screech (Most likely from Ginny) met her ears. This was followed by lots of banging and yelps from the Weasley brothers.

Fred, George, Bill and Charlie all re-entered the living room, each wincing slightly due to (Hermione assumed) a battering from Ginny.

"I think I've been blinded," Muttered Ron, staring blankly straight ahead, "No brother should ever see his sister do that..."

Hermione stifled and giggle by biting hard on her fist.

"That was..." Began Fred began in horror

"The most..." Murmured George, equally disgusted.

"Disturbing..." Choked Bill.

"Moment of my life," Ended Charlie, who looked like he was about to throw up.

"Silly boys," Laughed Fleur in her musical voice, "Zey are teenagers. Eet ees only natural!"

All five men let out grunts of disagreement and sat back down silently.

"Twice in one day," Said Hermione after a minute, "Jeez there must be something in the air!"

However she quickly shut up after five threatening glances were shot her way.

For the rest of the evening, none of them spoke much, and continued to sport glazed, horrified expression on their faces.

After half an hour of awkward silence Mrs Weasley entered the room, followed by a rather sheepish Mr Weasley. She had apparently shouted enough for one evening.

"Right!" Mr Weasley said loudly, snapping them all out of their silent thoughts, "Bed for all of you. It's late and you'll all be up early for Christmas. Charlie, you'll have to go in Ron's room because Fleur will be having your bed in your and Bills room."

"As if they'll be sleeping in separate beds," Charlie muttered under his breath so Mrs Weasley couldn't hear.

"Harry and can go in with Ginny," He continued not noticing that they were already up there, "and George, you'll have to go in with Ron and Charlie because Hermione will be having your bed."

"Fine by me," Murmured George quietly, "I don't want to be around when they start smooching."

"Now listen here Arthur," Said Mrs Weasley, sounding angry again, "I'm not too sure how I feel about the girls going in with the boys. I mean fair enough for Bill and Fleur, they're adults, but Harry, Ginny, Fred and Hermione aren't old enough!"

"Hey!" Exclaimed Fred, "I'm in my seventh year! I'm seventeen, I'm of age!"

"Yes but you're still at school!" Snapped Mrs Weasley, "I don't want any of you losing your... innocence until your married!"

"Mum!" Roared Fred furiously, "If you think Harry and Ginny are still 'innocent' then you've got another thing coming. And just because Hermione and I haven't... you know... doesn't mean we're kids!"

By this point everybody in the room was feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"Get to bed everyone," Muttered Mr Weasley, "I need to talk to your mother."

Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Fred, George and Hermione all rushed from the room.

"And I don't want any hanky-panky going on up there!" He called after them.

Mrs Weasley turned on her husband looking thunderous.

Her shouts could be heard as they all said goodnight and sped off to bed.

...

Fred led Hermione into his and George's room, hastily kicking stray socks and boxers under the two single beds.

Hermione dumped her bag onto George's bed and began rummaging for her pyjamas and toothbrush.

"Sorry about that," Said Fred, running a hand through his red hair as he tried to cover how awkward he felt, "You know how Mum is."

"Its fine," Mumbled Hermione, turning around clutching her pyjamas, "It's understandable. I'm actually a little surprised she didn't know about Harry and Ginny and how they... well you know."

Fred mumbled something under his breath, no doubt something protective about his 'baby sister'.

"Ermm Fred, do you mind turning away," Said Hermione as she pulled off her jumper to get changed.

"Oh! Of course."

Hermione also turned her back, pulling off her jeans and quickly slipping into her pj bottoms.

As she began to remove her top, Fred couldn't help but glance sneakily over his shoulder.

He held back a groan as she exposed the smooth skin on her back. Her waist was small but curvy and he noticed a few freckles speckled at random.

He quickly turned back around to face the wall as she unhooked her light blue bra, feeling guilty for peaking.

"Okay I'm done," Said Hermione, as she straightened out her top, "You better not have been looking Fred."

Hermione put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow as Fred flushed and quickly busied himself finding some pyjamas.

Hermione turned around as he got changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms. What he didn't realise was that he was reflected rather clearly in the window that Hermione was turned to. Her stomach jumped slightly as he revealed his toned chest (she had never really appreciated quidditch until then) with that trail of red fluff that led down to his-

She shook herself to stop herself drooling as she grabbed her toothbrush and rushed off to the bathroom.

She had been feeling nervous as she expected to be having some 'alone time' with Fred what with sharing his room and everything.

After brushing her teeth she felt oddly calmer. She supposed it was something to do with being brought up by devoted dentists.

With her mouth feeling minty fresh she headed back to Fred's room.

Fred was lying on his bed on top of the duvet and gestured for her to join him. She perched nervously on the side of his bed.

"You look scared," Said Fred, smiling reassuringly, "Am I that bad?"

"Don't be stupid," Laughed Hermione, lying down next to him and snuggling close.

"Then relax," He whispered into her ear.

She rolled over and pressed her lips to his, her stomach bubbling nervously.

Fred smiled against her lips and flipped them over so she was lying under him. He supported most of his weight on his arms so as not to crush her.

Sighing, Hermione gently wound her arms around his neck and ran her toes along the bottom of his leg.

Fred shuddered, took hold of her leg under the knee and suddenly pulled it up so it was up by his waist. He caressed her bent leg, stroking the material of her pyjamas.

Hermione brought up her other leg and wrapped them both around Fred's waist.

Fred met Hermione's eyes and they both grinned nervously. He brought his hands up to her face and traced her jaw line, before leaning down and kissing her much more seriously.

"Are you sure?" He murmured as he kissed her on her neck, paying close attention to the little dip by her collar bone.

She didn't need to ask what he meant. She could barely draw breath due to that fact that Fred was gently sucking and nipping her neck, sending her senses crazy.

"I'm sure," She gasped, clutching his shoulders and biting her lip, "I love you."

"I love you too," Whispered Fred.

...

The door swung open revealed a pyjama clad Ron.

"Oh bloody hell, "Said Ron, closing his eyes at the sight that met him.

Hermione on her tummy on Fred's bare chest. The duvet had slid down, revealing more flesh than either of them would have liked to. Thankfully, Ron had closed his eyes when he'd entered giving them both enough time to desperately scrabble under the duvet.

"Is there anyone in this house who isn't doing it!" Said Ron smirking at them

Fred glared at him as Hermione clutched the duvet up to her neck.

"Oh piss of Ron," Muttered Fred, although he was fighting back a giant grin.

"Well happy Christmas to you too!" Sniggered Ron

At that moment George burst into the room, also wearing pyjamas. He took one glance at Fred and Hermione hiding under the duvet and let out an amused snort.

"You two love birds better get downstairs soon," He said happily, "Mum and Fleur say they've got a surprise."

"Fine, fine," Said Fred, "Now get out!"

Ron and George grinned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Hermione, who was upright, in front of Fred, relaxed a little and stopped clutching the duvet so tightly.

Fred grinned sheepishly and placed a gentle trail of kisses along her shoulder and up her neck.

Hermione turned around, letting go of the duvet to kiss him properly.

Just as Fred placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer the door swung open again.

Hermione dived off the other side of the bed and onto the floor as George reappeared.

"By the way," Said George in a stage whisper, "Get in there Fred!"

Fred grinned but threw a pillow at his twin. George ducked to avoid the pillow and slammed the door shut again.

Hermione's head appeared over the side of the bed.

"Happy Christmas," Said Fred planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah," Said Hermione faintly, "Happy Christmas."

...

Authors Notes: I hope you like it! It's a little longer than some of the others but I guess that's a good thing! I've not being getting many reviews which makes me sad! Please review! It really makes me happy and keeps me writing. And thank you to Binka Fudge for the longest, bestest review I've ever had! Please read and review!


	8. Grateful

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

After quickly pulling on their pyjamas (that had been discarded onto the floor the night before) Fred ducked under his bed and pulled out a badly wrapped parcel.

"I want to give you your present now, before we go downstairs," He muttered passing it over to her.

Hermione grinned and began to slowly pull the tape of, trying to not rip the paper.

"Jesus Hermione!" Said Fred impatiently, "Open it a little slower why don't you!"

Hermione blushed, before quickly ripping it open. For some reason she felt nervous. What if his gift to her was better than the one she had bought him? What if it was more expensive, more personal, and more thoughtful? Little did she know that the exact same thoughts were running through Fred's head.

She gasped as a golden pendent about the size of the back of a teaspoon fell into her lap. It had been engraved with delicate swirls that had been enchanted to slowly whirl and twist around. She gently swung open the miniscule hinge to reveal a picture of her and Fred laughing by the lake. They seemed to glow with happiness. She blinked away the tears that were building up in her eyes and quickly fastened it around her neck, knowing she would never take it off.

"It's beautiful," She whispered kissing him softly.

"There's something else to, just something little."

He pulled out another package and she quickly tore away the paper. A framed photo of Fred and George smiled up at her, each of them grinning whilst trying to push the other out of the frame. She also noticed that both of them were wearing their knitted jumpers with their first initial on it.

"I thought you hated those jumpers?" Said Hermione, feeling a little confused as to why she had been given a photo of him with his twin.

"Well after what happened on the train, I've decided I want you to study this photo and learn to tell us apart. There is no way in hell that's happening again!"

She laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Okay now open yours. Open this one first."

Fred wasted no time in shredding the paper. His face lit up as he saw the golden watch with not numbers but twelve different words on the face. It said things like 'scared', 'disappointed', 'happy', 'loving' and even 'pissed off'.

"It's an emotion watch. It will tell you how I'm feeling at a precise moment. I know how pathetic you are when it comes to reading emotions and being tactful, so now you'll know exactly how I'm feeling and therefore what you should or shouldn't say. I was going to get one to, but I can already read you like a book!"

"You're a genius," Said Fred as he tightened the wrist strap, "This is perfect! Exactly what I need!

"I don't think you'll like the second one so much," Said Hermione, her voice filled with anxious doubt, "It was Ginny's idea. Apparently she made Harry one and it went down pretty well."

Fred had noticed the hand on his watch flickering from 'anxious' to 'embarrassed'. What kind of present would make her feel embarrassed?

He pulled off the paper to reveal a small booklet that looked similar to a muggle cheque book.

"It's a coupon book," Mumbled Hermione, who had turned a shocking shade of scarlet, "Ginny made it so I'm not exactly sure what's in it. Well I have some ideas..."

Fred flicked through a few pages to read some of the offers. He read 'A full day without any moaning or complaining', 'A half hour oil massage', 'An hour of loving'.

After reading that last coupon Hermione snatched it out of Fred's hands muttering death threats about Ginny under her breath. She feverishly flicked through the pages and was horrified to see that they got dirtier and dirtier as the booklet progressed.

"This is the best present ever!" Said Fred, beaming brightly, "Kind of gross that my little sister made it, but I'm willing to get over that."

Hermione let out a reluctant giggle as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Come on, let's get downstairs," She said, still blushing furiously, "I want to see what this 'surprise' is."

"Awhh... but I wanted to spend some of my coupons," Fred flicked through to the back of the booklet, "Hey! This one looks good! Jesus... Ginny has a filthy mind!"

Hermione snatched the book from him.

"Unfortunately a few of these have already expired," She said, ripping out the offending page and throwing it onto the floor.

Fred shot her a reproachful look.

"And just for the records," Said Hermione as she got up of the bed and headed towards the door, "That's one 'job' that I won't be doing in a million years!"

As she left the room Fred dived off the side of the bed, scrabbling around to find the coupon.

"We'll see..." Muttered Fred to himself, shoving the page into his pocket.

...

Fred led Hermione into the living room where Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Harry and Ron and Mr Weasley were all gathered around the Christmas tree, fighting the urge to start opening presents.

Mrs Weasley walked into the living room and sat down next to her husband.

"We have a little surprise for you all," Said Mrs Weasley, "In the early hours of this morning we got a call from a relative of Fleur's who was going to be alone this Christmas. We decided the more the merrier and invited her over at once. So I want all of you to be welcoming and friendly to her; she's had a long journey."

Fleur came into the living room looking beautiful as usual, and she was followed by an equally stunning girl who was looking rather shy and nervous.

She had long auburn hair that curled perfectly down to her waist. Her large eyes were the same piecing shade of green as Harry's and her body was slender and willowy. To say she was pretty would have been insulting.

"Every male in the room (other than Mr Weasley) gaped at her, taking in her beauty.

"Zis ees Belle, my cousin from France, "Said Fleur, "She as just broken up with er boyfriend and I couldn't let er be alone at Christmas."

Hermione turned to Fred and noticed his mouth was wide open and his eyes were slightly gazed over. She tutted and nudged him hard in the ribs. He snapped out of it and sheepishly grinned at her, and glanced at his watch. It read 'pissed off'. He immediately stopped staring and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

Hermione noticed Ginny giving Harry and sharp jab and also Fleur shooting Bill displeased glares.

Ron was first out of his seat and rushed to greet her; not hearing Ginny mutter 'typical' under her breath.

"Well bonjour!" Said Ron, rushing to her side and even going so far as to kiss her hand, resulting in a snort of disgust from Ginny, "I'm Ron, pleased to meet-."

Determined not to be outdone, George leapt up, bashing Ron out of the way and immediately taking her hand.

"I'm George," He said, grinning, "Would you-"

However he was cut off as Charlie jumped out of his seat, shoved and disgruntled George out of the way and took her hand.

"Well hello there," Said Charlie, raising his eyebrows, "I'm Charlie and-"

"Leave the poor girl alone boys!" Scolded Mrs Weasley and leading Belle to the sofa.

"Anyways," Said Fred, shooting Belle a cheeky wink, "Let's get down to business."

"Presents!" Exclaimed George.

...

Authors Notes: Remember me? Probably not seeing as I haven't updated in months! I'm not really expecting many reviews as most of you will have given up on me! Well I won't go into explanations as they are quite personal and it's all still a little raw. I've just had some issues with my family but I'm going to start writing again to keep my minds off things. I'm not sure how much you're going to like the following chapters. I'll be dropping a massive bombshell so beware! Oh and by the way... my apologies for some of those awful puns!


	9. Worried

I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

The rest of the Christmas holidays passed in a cheerful blur, and before they knew it they were all leaving the burrow to get back to Hogwarts.

The fireplace was lit ready for them to travel via the flu network, and they all began their goodbyes.

It was apparent that Ron was completely over Hermione by the fact that he was playing tonsil tennis in the corner with Belle. This rather displeased the rest of the boys.

"What a bloody joke," Muttered George as he heaved his trunk down stairs, "Of all the blokes around, she picked Ronniekins."

"Tell me about it!" Said Harry who was helping Ginny with her trunk, "I know Ron's my mate, but a girl that fit can have any guy she wants!"

"Watch it Potter," Said Ginny, jabbing him sharply in the back.

"Nothing compared to you of course Gin," Said Harry, beaming at her.

"Nice recovery," Whispered George as they entered the living room.

All six trunks were now lined up by the fire and it was time to get back to school.

"Now stay safe all of you, and keep out of trouble," Said Mrs Weasley as she gave them all bone-crushing hugs.

"Thanks for everything Mrs Weasley," Said Harry as he spun out of sight, shortly followed by Ginny and Hermione.

"Bye Mum," Said Fred and George simultaneously as they whooshed into the fire.

"For god's sake Ron, hurry up," Scolded Mrs Weasley as Ron gave a soppy grin to Belle and leapt into the flames.

...

The end of January approached and Hermione was beginning to feel unwell.

After being violently sick she had shuffled down into the common room in her slippers to find Ginny sitting on the sofa with a serious look on her face.

"Hermione I need to talk to you," She said in a sombre voice.

"Not now Ginny," Croaked Hermione, "I feel like death."

Ginny bit her lip and fiddled with a loose thread on her skirt.

"Are you feeling sick again?" She asked quietly.

"Just a bit," Said Hermione faintly and she yawned widely.

"You look tired too."

"Well I didn't sleep so well last night," Snapped Hermione, "Get off my case already!"

"You're moody again as well," Ginny said, not making eye contact with Hermione.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Hermione said, "Just spit it out already!"

Hermione over the last few weeks you've been moody, tired, sick, and you've been eating more peanut butter than I thought humanly possible.

"So?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow, "I'm probably just coming down with something."

Ginny folded her arms and crossed her legs.

"Coming down with something doesn't usually make you crave peanut butter."

"I like peanut butter! That's not a crime!"

Ginny stood up suddenly and stamped her foot in frustration.

"Hermione wake up!" She yelled, "It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's happening! You're bloody pregnant!"

Hermione froze and went utterly stiff. Surely not? It seemed impossibly. She couldn't have a little baby growing inside her at that very moment... could she?

Yet it all added up. The nausea, the fatigue, the mood swings, the cravings.

"I'm not! I can't be! No no no!"

"Check then!" Snapped Ginny.

Hermione grabbed her wand and aimed at her stomach, after muttering a few words the tip of her wand glowed red, confirming her worst fears.

"Hermione are you okay?" Said Ginny gently, bringing her out of her horrified daydream.

"Okay?" Said Hermione, "Okay? I'm not freaking okay Ginny! What am I going to do? My parents will be so angry! What about my school work!"

"Hermione calm down, we can figure this out!"

"No we can't Ginny!" Sobbed Hermione as tears leaked from her tired eyes, "What'll Fred say? Oh my god... Fred's going to leave me! He won't want anything to do with me. This is all my fault!"

"Now stop right there Hermione," Said Ginny fiercely, " Fred's my brother; I know he'd never leave you for this. He'll stand by you and you should know that. How is this your fault? It takes two to tango Hermione... not that you two did any tangoing over Christmas."

"Says you!" Said Hermione, wiping her tear sodden face with a tissue, "I know what you and Harry get up to and I don't see you with any babies! We even used... you know... protection!"

"Honestly Hermione," Said Ginny smirking, "You should realised this by looking at the size of my family, it's going to take more than some flimsy rubber to keep out those little buggers."

Ginny's blunt words stunned Hermione into silence. She was right; their family was huge.

"What am I going to do Gin?" Whispered Hermione.

"I think first you need to talk to Fred,"

Hermione cringed internally at the look of Fred's face when she told him the news. Oh god...

...

She'd been putting it off all day. She simply couldn't stand the horror that would spread across his face when she gave him the news.

She had rushed off to bed early just so she could avoid the pointed glances that Ginny kept shooting at her.

She sighed and turned over to find that it was a little past two in the morning. Sleep clearly wasn't coming to her so she decided that it was time.

Slowly she slid out of bed and wrapped herself in her dressing gown.

She quietly crept across the landing and towards Fred's dormitory.

Pushing the door open she silently walked over to Fred's bed.

He looked so peaceful and young as he slept, not a care in the world. Well that was all about to change.

She planted a gentle kiss on his parted lips to wake him.

"Whoozer?" He muttered stupidly as he was dragged from what was clearly a deep sleep.

"Fred it's me," Hermione murmured, pushing his messy hair out of his face, "I need to talk to you."

"Hermione," Groaned Fred, "It's the middle of the night. Can't it wait until the morning?"

He rolled over and pulled up the duvet.

Hermione knelt down beside his bed and bit her lip to hold back a sob.

"Fred, please," She choked, feeling hot tears spill from her eyes.

Hearing her distress Fred was immediately alert. He quickly sat her and let the covers fall away.

"What's wrong?" He said, his voice filled with anxiety, "You're scaring me Hermione."

He took hold of her hand and tilted her chin so she was face to face with him.

"Promise me you won't get angry, or freak out or anything?" She said, stifling her sobs.

"Of course, you can tell me anything."

Hermione took a deep breath, knowing there was no going back now.

"Remember the night we spent together on Christmas Eve?" She whispered, blushing slightly as she recalled that night.

The way his hands caressed her body with such tenderness and love; the way he was so gently and yet so passionate; the way they kissed with such desperate urgency.

"I couldn't forget it if I tried," Said Fred leaning down to kiss her.

Hermione turned her head away before he his lips reached hers; she couldn't stop now that she'd started.

"Well I have something to tell you."

She paused not quite knowing how to continue. Fred's smile was slowly slipping off his face.

"Hermione are you saying you're..."

She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I'm pregnant Fred," She said in a voice that was barely audible.

Fred's face was frozen in a mask of shock and confusion. It was as though he didn't quite understand.

After literally about five minutes of frozen silence Hermione gently shook Fred's hand.

"Fred?" She whispered in the hope that he would show some signs of being alive.

He remained frozen but his eyes flickered over to hers. They were wide and filled with shock.

"Fred, please say something," She said, beginning to cry again, "You have to be strong Fred. Please."

He slowly began to unfreeze, lying back on his pillow, his face still a mask of surprise.

"Please Fred," She sobbed, "Tell me everything's fine. Tell me it's going to be okay."

He snapped out of it and roughly pulled her into his bed, wrapping her tightly in his duvet and entwining his fingers in her hair.

"Don't worry Hermione, we can sort this out," He mumbled in a state of shock, "It's not too late to get rid of it. Don't worry it's going to be fine."

Something about the word 'it' stirred Hermione slightly. The tears stopped and she stiffened in his arms. Was he really calling their baby 'it'? How could he just want to 'get rid of it'?

"No," She said bluntly, sitting up and turning away from him.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Fred, this isn't just a toy that you can choose to throw away. This is a life! This baby is already alive! Are you saying to want to end it when it's only just begun?"

"You can't be serious," Fred said, his eyebrows shooting up, "We are not ready for this Hermione! We can't take care of a kid!"

"Well if we can't handle the responsibility then we shouldn't have-"

"Hermione this isn't about responsibility!" Fred snapped, "What about your life? My life? Our life?"

"What about this baby's life," Whispered Hermione, touching her stomach, "Fred, I'm doing this. With, or without you."

She slowly got up of the bed, heading for the door.

"In that case, it's with me," He said, grabbing her hand and pulling him close to her, "We'll figure this out."

"I need you Fred," Hermione murmured against his chest, "I'm so scared,"

Fred pressed his lips against her soft hair, not voicing that fact that he was just as scared as she was.

...

It was four months before either Fred or Hermione could bare to tell anybody about their 'little secret' as they like to call it.

But the time had come. In fact, there secret was becoming a little hard to hide these days...

"Are you ready?" Murmured Fred, taking Hermione hand.

"Not in the slightest," Replied Hermione faintly, squeezing it tight, "Are you?"

"Nope, although I do feel slightly nauseous."

They took a deep breath and walked into the common room to meet the others.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and George were all gathered around the fire. Upon their entry, they stopped talking and sat up a little straighter.

"So what's so important that you've called us all together then?" Said Ginny brightly.

Although Ginny already knew, she had loyally kept her word and not told a soul.

Hermione glanced up at Fred who gave her a reassuring look.

"Now don't freak out," Murmured Hermione, "We wanted you lot to be the first to know."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ron suspiciously.

"Brace yourselves guys, "She muttered, taking one herself, "This might shock you a little."

George, Ron and Harry all wore expressions of confusion on their faces.

Hermione bit her lip and pulled up the bottom of her top.

Three jaws dropped to the floor as Hermione let out a nervous laugh.

"Erm... surprise?"

...

One more chapter to go guys! I hope I haven't dragged it out too much! I've actually already started another Ginny/Harry story. I really like my idea and I'll possibly be putting it up later tonight! Thank you! I love you all!


	10. Panicked

I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing!

...

Her brothers and Harry stared at her slightly round stomach with wide eyes, their mouths all formed in a perfect 'o' shape.

Hermione slowly lowered her top; however it seemed to have no effect on the boys.

"Guys?" Said Hermione, as they continued to stare.

"This may take a while," Said Ginny as they still showed no signs of life, "Let's sit down for a while and let them freak out all they want."

She pulled Fred and Hermione over to a sofa and pulled out a magazine, occasionally glancing over the top to check if they had moved at all.

"Are they still alive?" Murmured Fred.

"Oh my God we've killed them," Said Hermione in panic, "The shock has actually killed them all!"

"I wouldn't worry," Muttered Ginny after about ten minutes of silence from George, Harry and Ron, "Here, I'll wake them up a bit."

She stood up, rolling up her magazine and went to stand behind Harry, George and Ron.

One by one, she wacked them across the back of the head with her makeshift weapon in an attempt to unfreeze them.

"OW!" They all yelled simultaneously, jumping out of their seats.

"Snap out of it you prats, Hermione and Fred need your support, not the drool falling out of your mouths."

"Give us a break Gin," Snapped Ron, "I've just been told that my brother knocked up my best friend! I need time to absorb it!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Said Ginny in an innocent but clearly sarcastic voice, "I hadn't realised how hard this must be for you! You poor things."

Suddenly her sweet, soft voice snapped and she rounded on the three cowering boys.

"Don't you dare act like you're the victims in this!" She snarled in a quiet, dangerous voice, "Hermione is about to do the hardest thing she ever has, or ever will do! Do you want to try getting steadily fatter and heavier for nice months! Do you want to try handling all of the problems and fears that come with pregnancy! Do you want to push something the size of a watermelon through your vagina! Do you want to look after a real, live baby that is totally dependent on you! No, I didn't bloody think so!"

Everyone stared at the red haired girl, shocked at her explosion. Stupidly, George decided to speak up.

"Well I imagine I'd find it hard to push a watermelon through my vagina, what with it not being there and everything."

Sensing Ginny's rising anger, Harry and Ron leapt over the back of the sofa, and Fred grabbed Hermione pulling her to duck behind the table.

Ginny put her face inches away from George and let rip.

Swear words that most people hadn't even heard of emerged from the young girls mouth so loudly that they could be heard all the way in the Great Hall.

Leaving her brother in a quivering wreck, she straightened up, composed herself and stepped back.

"Now," She said, back to her normal happy self, "Fred, Hermione – why don't we go and get some breakfast."

She lead the slightly scared couple out of the room, smiling a little as she saw George's pale face in a terrified, rigid mask.

After the portrait hole had closed, Harry and Ron's heads appeared over the back of the sofa.

"How come something so violent come from something so small?" Whispered Harry to Ron.

"Oh that's nothing," Replied Ron, "You should have seen her when Fred and George read her diary! When she was done with them, they weren't quite right for a week."

Harry gulped and glanced at George, who looked like he might throw up.

"Remind me never to get in her bad books," He muttered, shuddering at the thought of the terror that was his girlfriend.

...

Five months later and June brought on heat waves like Hogwarts had never experienced.

The classrooms were unbearably stuffy, the corridors were swelteringly hot, and there were fights breaking out in the grounds over the shady patches.

Hermione and Fred had left it another couple of weeks after telling Ron, Harry and George to tell their parents and the rest of their families.

Fred's parents had been incredibly kind were so excited to be getting their first grandchild, although they were a little disappointed that they 'couldn't have waited until they were out of school'.

Hermione's parents on the other hand were less pleased. Having brought her up in a strict (although still loving) environment, they were highly displeased that she hadn't saved herself for marriage. However, they got passed their views and gave her the love and support she so desperately needed.

Getting around school was much harder these days. Being nine months pregnant and having to climb thousands of steps everyday was no easy feat. Having refused point blank to consider leaving school for a while, the difficulties of everyday tasks were bringing down her mood, and therefore those around her.

"Do you need a hand getting up 'Mione," Asked Fred to Hermione who was sitting on the sofa.

"Are you saying I can't manage myself!" Snarled Hermione angrily, "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm totally rubbish Fred!"

"No...I just thought we were going to go and get some lunch."

He stepped away, and started to sit back down.

"Are you just going to sit there being useless or are you going to help me up," Snapped Hermione, "In case you hadn't noticed I'm slightly pregnant!"

"But... I.." Fred stammered nervously, still unused to these mood swings.

"Of for god's sake Fred you're so inconsiderate!"

Fred bit his lip, unsure of what to do.

"Well are you going to help me or not!" Growled Hermione, "It's your bloody fault that I'm like this!"

Fred sighed, knowing that it wasn't her fault she was being so moody. Her due date had been and gone and her mood swings came and went so quickly that anybody in her path got seriously scorched with her burning words.

"It'll be any day now 'Mione," Said Fred encouragingly as he struggled to heave her off the couch, "Any day and you'll be back to normal."

Hermione's eyes narrowed into slits as she turned to face him.

"Back to normal?" She snarled, "Would you call stretch marks and stitches back to normal? Would you call a baby that will cry through the night normal? Nothing is going to go back to normal Fred. Now stop being a nuisance and lets go and get some lunch."

And with that, she stormed off to the Great Hall.

"Wonder who wears the pants in that relationship," Sniggered Ron, who was playing chess against Ginny.

"Shut it you prat," Growled Fred running a hand through his flaming hair, "You have no idea what she's been like the past few months! Every tiny little thing pisses her off! Yesterday I went to fly my broom for half an hour. When I got back she was angrier than Mum was that time we flew the car to Harry's house!"

"Bloody hell, that must have been scary," Murmured George from beside the fire, "What did she do?"

"She yelled at me for leaving her, even though she wanted to be alone to do homework! Then she started throwing books at me! Now let me tell you, when Hogwarts: A History hits you square in your... area... it bloody hurts."

"Ouch!" Said Ron, wincing as Ginny's knight demolished his bishop."

"The the next second she was fine! In fact she was more than fine. When I brought her a cup of tea last night she burst into to grateful tears then snogged my brains out! I don't know what to expect next, she's a nightmare! Totally mental!"

Fred let out a loud sigh and turned to leave the common room to join his hormonal girlfriend. Unfortunately he came face to face with an extremely angry Hermione, who looked about ready to explode.

Fred shrank back and prepared for what was about to come to him.

"A nightmare am I? Mental am I?," She bellowed in a frenzied fury, "Well let me tell you Fred Weasley! I-"

But all of a sudden she froze, mid rant. A look of slight surprise crossed her face.

"Oh," She said softly, her eyes wide, "Fred, I think it's time."

"Time?" Said Fred in confusion, "Time for what? Are you breaking up with me?"

"No you idiot!" Yelped Ginny as she vaulted over the sofa and put her arms around Hermione who was still frozen, "Baby time you prat! We need to get her to the hospital wing!"

Fred open and closed his mouth a few times, giving him the appearance of a fish out of water. Unfortunately his throat seemed to have closed up and no words would emerge.

"MOVE!" Shouted Ginny, shoving him hard.

In his panic, he picked up his panicking girlfriend and fled to the hospital wing.

...

Six hours later, Hermione lay in a bed at the far end breathing hard and holding Fred's hand so tightly that it had turned purple.

"Make it stop, Fred!" She moaned in pain, "I can't do it! I can't!"

Fred winced as she crushed his hand a little tighter.

"Madam Pomfrey, can't you do something?"

The matron was bustling around the bed, checking Hermione and helping her handle the pain.

"I'm sorry but magic and birth really don't mix well," She said soothingly as she brushed hair out of Hermione's face, "She'll just have to do it the traditional way."

Hermione let out another moan and grabbed Fred's shirt, still squeezing his hand.

"Hermione, I... erm... well you're kind of hurting my hand a little."

Madam Pomfrey and Hermione stared at Fred in disbelief.

"Get out!" Hermione bellowed, pushing him away, "You're making this harder, not easier!"

"Are you sure... I just-"

"OUT!" She bellowed.

Fred scurried out of the hospital wing, to sit with Ginny, Harry, George and Ron who were all anxiously waiting just outside.

...

"I'm not ready for this," Muttered Fred as he paced up and down, beginning to hyperventilate.

Hermione had been in labour for a grand total of twelve hours now, and Fred had gone into melt down.

"I'm going to be a Dad!" He yelped, his voice unusually high, "This isn't happening. Holy crap what am I going to do."

Ginny, who had been sleeping on Harry, yawned and got up.

"As you sister, I'm going to help you in your time of need," She said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

All of a sudden she pulled back of hand and slapped him hard across the face.

"Get a bloody grip Fred!" She snapped, "You knew this was going to happen soon so you better man up!"

Fred rubbed his cheek, shooting Ginny a reproachful glance.

"Well I-"

The door opened, cutting him off, revealing a tired looking Madam Pomfrey.

Everyone stood up, waiting for the news.

Breaking into a grin Madam Pomfrey gestured for Fred to go inside.

He practically ran into the room towards Hermione who was lying exhausted on her bed, with a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Is everything...?" Began Fred nervously.

Hermione simply smiled and pulled back the top of the white blanket to reveal the head of a tiny baby with bright orange hair.

It looked up at him with interest, waving tiny little hands towards him.

"He's perfect isn't he," Crooned Hermione, pulling Fred closer.

"He so... so..."

"Ginger!" Laughed Harry, as he and the others all flooded into the greet the new arrival, "He's so ginger! He's the gingerest thing I've ever seen! You know, with Hermione's DNA, this kid's likely to be a genius. You do realise you've brought this child into a world where he's going to be bullied for the rest of his life. Come on! Ginger AND clever? Ouch!"

"Shut up Harry," Laughed Ginny, jabbing him in the ribs, "We all knew that with Weasley DNA he would fall under the curse of the ginger gene... poor kid."

"So have you thought of any name?" Asked George, "I was thinking he looked like a George."

"No way," Said Ron, staring at his nephew, "He's definitely more of a Ron."

"If he's called anything it ought to be Harry."

"Oh shush all of you," Smiled Hermione, "We decided a few weeks ago."

"What do you think of Jake?" Said Fred, softly touching his son's hand."

"Perfect," Whispered Ginny, kneeling down to get a better view, "Welcome to the world baby Jake. You couldn't have a better Mummy and I suppose you're Daddy's okay too."

They all laughed, fussing over the new baby. All Hermione and Fred's anxious thoughts had evaporated as soon as their son entered the world. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

...

Fin! I know it's a bit of a weak ending but I just think this has dragged on long enough. Tomorrow I'll be putting up my new story and I'm really excited. I'll give you a few hints. I know it's a bit different, but if anybody has seen the film 'A Cinderella Story' it's going to be lightly based around that. Not very much, but a little bit. I'll be introducing you all to Hogwarts' latest invention – the 'wizardnet' and you better get ready for some Harry/Ginny romance. For anybody who has seen the film and didn't enjoy it, don't worry; it's only very lightly based on it! Please read and review! Thank you all so much!


End file.
